Quotes
Put Sokeefe quotes on this page. You can put images of a quote or just type it out. Please try to put the page and which book it is from. If it is an image and it is not your own please give credit to the creator. Sokeefe quotes, right over here! Please feel free to add anything to this page. Sokeefe is a sweet and amazing relationship. No ship can top this, and if you doubt that, just read all these quotes and you'll be converted to Team Foster-Keefe immediately. Come' on people, doesn't everyone know by now that Team Foster-Keefe is cooler? The photo to the right is drawn by zsdrawss > ________________________________________________ "What?" Sophie asked, wiping under her lashes when she noticed Keefe staring. "Did I smudge it?" "No, Foster. You look... perfect." ''-Flashback, pg. 5'' Keefe's smile looked sad but determined as he stepped back and took Sophie's hand. "I'm always with you, Foster. Whatever you want, I'm in." ''-Flashback, pg.168'' "Embrace the sparkles, Foster," Keefe told her. "They look good on you." -''Flashback, pg. 228'' "Done and done! I was already planning to have us start with telekinesis, since that's what got Foster all swoony about my skills in the first place." "I didn't get swoony," Sophie felt the need to point out. "Keep telling yourself that, Foster. Keeeeeeeeeep telling yourself that." -''Flashback, pg. 235'' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Team Foster-Keefe IS pretty awesome" -''Nightfall, pg. 14'' "What about that other guy?" her sister interrupted. "The one whose hand you kept holding." "That doesn't mean what you think it means," Sophie insisted. "We have to hold hands for leaping and stuff, so it's not a big deal." "Are you sure? He was looking at you pretty intense." -''Nightfall, pg. 65'' "I meant that as a compliment, Foster. Sparkles look good on you. So does the new hairdo." -''Nightfall, pg. 109'' "If you're trying to impress me, it's working," he told her, and she felt her cheeks warm -''Nightfall, pg. 109'' "The only thing I'm risking is me." "Which is way more than I'm willing to lose." -''Nightfall, pg. 109'' Sophie shook her head. "You really are the most ridiculous person I've ever met." "And that's why you adore me. That, and my awesome hair." -''Nightfall, pg. 140'' When she didn't answer, he took both of her hands, and she couldn't ignore the rush of warmth that tingled throught her when she met his eyes. There was no teasing glint to be found. Just pure determination when he told her, "Because Team Foster-Keefe is going to win." -''Nightfall, pg. 140'' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Miss Foster understands Mr. Sencen in ways the rest of us simply cannot. I watched them most carefully during their time in Alluveterre. He opened up to her. Leaned on her. Trusted her. So"-his eyes met Sophie's- "what does your heart tell you?" -''Lodestar, pg. 37'' Aw, come on, Foster. I'm the cute guy who chooses to save the kids, remember? How can you resist me? '' Who said anything about cute?'' It totally goes without saying. Don't even try to deny it. She couldn't. And he knew it. -''Lodestar, pg. 348'' "Keefe, I..." There were no words. She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him as tight as she could. ''-Lodestar, pg. 361'' "I'm just glad you're not shoving me away." "You really thought I would?" "Sometimes I just think you'd be better off." He tried to pull back but she refused to let go. "I'll only be better off if you come home and I know you're safe," she whispered. -''Lodestar, pg. 363'' "What do you think is in there?" "No idea. But nothing ever good comes from my mom." "One thing did," she said. "One of my favorite things." ''-Lodestar, pg. 364'' "Woo-hoo for bonus Keefoster time! Try not to get jealous Fitzy. She still likes you better than me- but someday I will ''wear her down. I'm sneaky like that." ''-Lodestar, pg. 374 "We're talking about it because you asked why I'm harder on That B- on Keefe," ''Grady said. "He seems to be very ''special ''to you," Sandor added. "And he also happens to be a very good-looking boy- for an elf." ''-Lodestar, pg. 386 But she'd held on to one good thread through the barrage- one wisp of a thought that tethered her to who she needed to be. '' Keefe.'' ''-Lodestar, pg. 564'' "I know what matters, Foster," he whispered. "And it's all that matters." The intensity of his stare turned everything floaty and fluttery. ''-Lodestar, pg. 569'' Sophie smiled. It was strange that she could miss Keefe and want to bash his face in. ''-Lodestar, pg. 594'' "And Team Foster-Keefe is going to win!" ''-Lodestar, pg. 620''